defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guidelines
Please follow these general rules and use your common sense when editing the Wikia. General 1) Be Concise 2) Be Understandable; Grammar and Spelling 3) Be Accurate 4) Be Visual; Emphasize, Bolden, etc. Fighter Pages 1) Head to Template:Fighterpage2 2) Copy the Code 3) Paste into appropriately named Page (Name1 - Name2 - Name3) 4) Fill in the Variables accordingly; leave unknowns blank 5) Make Redirects for each name in the evolutionary line (Name1, Name2, Name3). Go to Name1 page, hit Create, and enter the code below. Repeat with Name2 and Name3 #redirectName1 - Name2 - Name3 Fighter Pages with Animations If we have at least one idle animation for a fighter line then you should use Template:Fighterpage3 instead of Fighterpage2. The same rules apply. Images and Animations For fighter pages, images and animations are automatically uploaded to their specified pages. On all other pages you must add the image yourself. Just upload the file to with the correct naming convention. These are the naming conventions: Fighter Images Sprites: Sprites must be ripped from the game's files and must be named "Name_Sprite.png" with all punctuation and capitalization intact. Catalogs: Catalogs must be a .png screenshot without phone borders and without edge, named "Name_Catalog.png" with all punctuation and capitalization intact. Icons: Icons must be ripped from the game's files and must be named "Name_Icon.png" with all punctuation and capitalization intact. Introductions: Introductions must be a .png screenshot of the fighter's specific introduction stats, named "Name_Intro.png" with all punctuation and capitalization intact. Fighter Animations All fighter animations must be at least 200 pixels wide and 150px tall. They need to be centred horizontally. Idle: The animation where the fighter is performing no action aside from being idle. This is the animation showcased on Fighterpage3. These must be named "Name_Idle.gif" Travel: The animation a fighter performs when traveling in a mission, whether by walking, trotting or flying. These must be named "Name_Travel.gif" Victory: The animation a fighter performs when they have won a battle or completed a mission. These must be named "Name_Victory.gif" Skill: The animation a fighter performs when they use their fighter Skill. These must be named "Name_Skill.gif" Attack: The animation a fighter performs when they perform a basic attack. These must be named "Name_Attack.gif". This will appear on a fighter page when there is no Skill animation. Event Images Banners: Banners must be ripped from the game's files and must be named "Abbreviation_Banner.png" with all punctuation and capitalization intact, e.g. CTD_Banner.png Event Icons: '''Event icons must be ripped from the game's files and must be named "Abbreviation_Icon.png", with all punctuation and capitalization intact, e.g. CTD_Icon.png Event Pages Go to the Event Page. Edit in what you can and use the "Preview" Button to see if your edits were successful. Each event page should have, in order from top to bottom of the page (any of the following that are ''bolded and italicized'' should be in the format of Heading 2 so that they are listed in the Table of Contents): 1. A banner 2. Dates 3. Any trivia 4. ''Story Summary'' 5. ''Story (verbatim) 6. ''Summary ''(copy-pasted from a previous event of the same type, then tailored to the specific event) 7. '''''Event Units 8. ''Achievements ''(if applicable)